thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
Kakashi's/Tigger's Gang Members Miki Hashiba (羽柴 美紀, Hashiba Miki) (From Suzuka) Miki is a first year high school student and member of the school field and track team as a sprinter. She is best friends with Suzuka Asahina and later Yamato. Before they began attending the same high school, Miki had often encountered Suzuka during track meets and disliked her because Suzuka came off as cold and aloof. However, once she realized that Suzuka's distant nature resulted from her perfectionist tendencies and dedication to her sport, Miki came to respect Suzuka and they became friends. Although initially attracted to Yamato Akitsuki, upon realizing he was infatuated with her best friend Suzuka, she immediately puts a hold on her own feelings. Miki is extremely loyal to her friends and will do anything to help them. She meddles constantly in their affairs and can be quite incessant in forcing them to confront their feelings. When asked what is most important to her in life, her answer was simply, "Friends!" Pecola (From Pecola Show) He is a penguin that brings excitement to the otherwise dull and boring town. Unlike his fellow penguins, Pecola cannot swim. His catch-phrases include exclaiming "Flapping Flippers!" and "Let's Get Hopping!" Pecola has a special love of pudding and a reputation for pulling pranks. Rumina Asagi Rumina is a high school student, who dreams of having a pretty girl, but ends up finding himself speechless when confronted with them. As the series begins, he is starting a new school year and wants to avoid continuing his reputation as a fighter. But he still fought with 3 boys at high school. However, as it made him appear to be scary and dangerous, his dream was crushed. One day he encounters two strange girls who change his life forever. In an effort to protect the cute Ruri from harm, Rumina fights hard, but eventually loses. Ruri's powers of life revive him, and with new life comes the amazing ability to control wind powers. Rumina joins Chelsea in protecting Ruri and joins their battle in the Tokyo Underground. He falls in love with Ruri. Sentinels of Prime Sana Hidaka (日高 佐菜, Hidaka Sana, born October 13, 1991) Sana is the main protagonist of the series. He left Sakuranomori during his childhood, and during the beginning of the series he comes back to live by himself in the apartment building owned by Aoi's parents. He apparently had a crush on Nanaka before he left and still holds those feelings for her. He used to play the piano, but he forgot every song except the song Nanaka wrote for him which he says is very important to him. He has a fear of blood, because he tried to commit suicide during his middle-school years due to constantly being bullied. Nanaka Yatsushiro (八代 菜々香, Yatsushiro Nanaka, born July 29, 1991) Nanaka is one of Sana's friends, and seemed to have feelings for Sana. When Sana returns to town after five years, her personality has completely changed from sweet and caring to a cold demeanor, and moody. When she meets Sana again after he returned she slaps him for apparently not knowing who she was. She still seems to have romantic feeling as she gets jealous whenever Sana is with another girl (especially Asami). Nanaka was a victim of possible arson shortly after Sana left Sakuranomori, and lost both her parents during the fire; she managed to escape the fire with only her violin and the sakura bracelet Sana gave her. Since certain parts of the event were unknown to her, her uncle and aunt has since then taken her into custody and make sure she never remembers that event that has caused her so much pain. Soon afterward, she remembers what had happened in the fire. Her father had started the fire because of Nanaka's mother cheating on him with his best friend, who was also Nanaka's violin teacher and her real father. Charlotte Hazelrink One of the four main heroines of the series. The princess of Hazelrink Principality, whom Teppei first meets and saves from a carriage incident involving thugs. She likes to tease Teppei and has a cheery nature. Charlotte Hazelrink by lintanghaseo.jpg 1698576-sample b34a70630022b5673883bcddac9e0230.jpg 1698575-sample b18cadd3b10fc70f94aaf89b9f81c9160dcac1c3.jpg 864532-princess lover 800x600 69.jpg 370255-351433.jpg 138781-hazelr.jpg princesslover_ep3_1025.jpg 28354.jpg charoltte-princess-lover-17893521-400-225.jpg charlo10.jpg 58523.jpg 75192.jpg 75193.jpg 864527-princess_lover_800x600_63.jpg {C}Aside from this, she is in love with Teppei and even asks Teppei to not forget about her in the anime. She also has very big breasts which attract Teppei's attention and she is also childhood friends with Sylvie van Hossen, as shown in the anime she is a little jealous of Sylvie because Charlotte is not Teppei's to be future wife. She has a butler who is very protective of her and will often go to great lengths to protect her. She also has a fiancee in the anime, despite this she does not want to give up on Teppei. Yūki Onozawa is in his third year of elementary school and enthusiastic about robots, has a somewhat distant relationship with his sister, and does not like to let others know when he is tired or ill. Feena Fam Earthlight Feena is the princess of the Kingdom of Sphere on the moon. In order to become more knowledgeable about Earth and be able to follow in her mother's footsteps, she comes to Earth in a homestay with the family of the primary secretary to the president of the United Nations, Sayaka Hozumi. Since she was very young, she has always wanted to know more about the Earth and some day she hopes to surpass her mother in trying to bridge the gap between the Earth and the Kingdom of Sphere. She is well educated in terms of literature and science and has great sword skills. However, she is somewhat naive in matters of the heart and has a tendency to jump into situations without thinking, (such as jumping into a river to save a drowning puppy, without knowing how to swim, and mistaking moths for aliens). Feena once came to Earth when she was a child, and met Tatsuya previously after her mother's death, in which Tatsuya tried to comfort her. She eventually falls in love with him and later marries him to finally bring peace between the Earth and the Moon. Yui Kotegawa An uptight, high-strung girl who is in Rito's class during the second year, Yui has little to no tolerance for anything she does not consider to be "acceptable behavior", ironically despite this seems to secretly desire for Rito to do them to her (where in the OVA 5 she states "you can only do naughty things to me"). Her haughty opinions, quick temper, and habit of speaking her mind often results in her vocally reprimanding classmates. Yui quickly grows annoyed and disgusted by eccentricities and bizarre actions, particularly with regards to Rito and Lala. Unfortunately, almost every encounter with Rito usually ends up with her embarrassed, naked or groped, and although though her nature prevents her from easing her behavior, she does slowly warm up to his usual antics. After Rito saves Yui from a group of delinquents, she develops feelings for Rito, although her inexperience with boys leaves her unable to understand her feelings and continually denies her feelings to herself. And when Rito usually asks what's wrong, she says the exact opposite of what she wants to say and then hurts him in some way (a typical Tsundere). A common gag is that newer characters cannot remember Kotegawa's family name, presumably due to the fact she is generally an unwilling participant in Lala's frequent schemes. Also she really likes cats – owning cat based books, having a stuffed cat, decorating her room with cat shaped things, shaping her chocolate into a cat's face, and even having a cat-themed floaty, something Rito seems to find cute about her. According to Mio Sawada, her measurements are B88, W59, H87 Ries Argent (リース・アルジェント, Riisu Arujento) 18, a newly appointed squire in the Church's knighthood, the young sister of the church that is assigned to work under Kevin Graham, the two of them had known each other for most of their childhood, spending years together in the same foster care center ran by the church along with their older sister. on appearance she seems to resemble Kloze Rinz in her calm demeanor, but her thought process often put violent solution up front. she is also obsessive in eating food. being capable of devouring large quantity of food without gaining much weight. Fillet Princess of Allucaneet, kidnapped by the Thirstquencher Empire. She appears to be spoiled, and is quick to anger as well. She can perform "hero summoning", which allows her to draw in heroes from other worlds for a short time. While her parents were away on vacation, the Thirstquencher empire attacks and kidnaps many of the castle's servants, forcing her to summon Musashi. Mitsuki Hayase (速瀬 水月''Hayase Mitsuki'') Mitsuki is friends with both Takayuki and Haruka, but secretly she has feelings for Takayuki. In high school she was a competitive swimmer, but shortly after Haruka's accident, she finds herself leaving swimming to tend to Takayuki. She finally reveals her feelings to Takayuki. Appearance Hayase Mitsuki is a High School student. She has long blue hair usually seen tied up in a pony tail. Since she is in the swimming team she adapted to an athletic figure. Usually seen in her uniform Tamaki Kousaka (向坂 環 Kōsaka Tamaki) Tamaki is also childhood friends with both Konomi and Takaaki: the two see her as an older sister. She left them when they were both children, having to go to an all-girls boarding school. Her promise to come back to Takaaki and Konomi in the final year of high school is what prompted her to leave her boarding school. In the game, she is one year ahead of Takaaki. She is very confident and comes from a rich family. She is well versed in traditional Japanese arts and traditions, yet still is a modern girl in her own right. In her group consisting of Konomi, Takaaki and Yūji, she is the strong and dominant personality and acts as the older-sister figure. She often addresses herself as "Tama-oneechan". In the game's Tamaki scenario, she is followed by a group of three girls from her boarding school. The three attempt to separate her from Takaaki as they are "in love" with her. In the process of evading the girls, she declares Takaaki to be her boyfriend and proves it with a kiss: at which point the three girls realize they have failed and return to their school. Yozora Mikazuki (三日月 夜空 Mikazuki Yozora) A cruel and selfish black-haired girl who says she understands and respects bullying but resents being called a bully herself, Yozora's difficult personality drives away anyone who might wish to make friends with her before she meets Kodaka. She is physically abusive towards, and often argues with, Sena and manipulative towards Maria, who she cons into giving up an empty room for the use of the Neighbor's Club, and Yukimura, who she fools into working for the club as a crossdressing cosplay maid. The only person she can't insult is Rika, as Rika takes whatever insult she gives her and deflects it back with a dirty joke that leaves her tired - to the point where she just does what Rika says (like crossdress for example) rather than argue. She is Kodaka's childhood friend, though at the time, he believed that she was a boy, calling her "Sora"; her nickname for him was "Taka." On the day that Kodaka moved, she intended to wear a skirt and reveal her gender to him but was too embarrassed to do so. Kodaka eventually recognised her after she had to cut her hair short due to it catching on fire. She seems to have feelings for Kodaka. Shizuka Tsuzaki (津崎静花, Tsuzaki Shizuka) Leader of "Angel". Shizuka leads the members of Angel against the mysterious Kodai-Jinki, and she is also the mother of Aoba. Shizuka ordered Aoba's kidnapping because she believed Aoba's cognate abilities would benefit Angel. Her true intentions however, was to turn Aoba into a killing machine that would follow her and Kokushou in destroying the world. The reasons behind this weren't explained in the anime, but was elaborated in detail in the on-going manga series, specifically in volume 7 of Jinki:Extend. After the events in the Venezuela arc, the trauma dealt to her during the conflict turned her into a human vegetable, and her life was eventually used to create the clone, Shiva. Rental Magica Characters Manami Kuroha Kuroha is Astral's latest apprentice and its only ghost member. Kuroha remembers nothing of her existence before her death except her name. Kuroha is able to change her outward appearance at will but comically, starting from episode 16, spends most of her time in a maid outfit. Kuroha's abilities include poltergeist and apport (顕現現象 kengen genshō?), turning a part of her own aetherial body into other physical matter, abilities, she cleans the office and serves tea but she also studies hard, yearning to be a part of the team. Itsuki met and recruited Kuroha while Astral was dispelling a spell-wave contamination arising from a taboo, saving her from being consumed by a Soul-Eater. Later on in the novel, she falls in love with Itsuki. Mikan Katsuragi Mikan is a contract employee for Astral and Shinto specialist. She was part of the Katsuragi, an old and world-renowned family of Shinto practitioners, but came to Astral after she ran away from home. She is the youngest of Astral's members and refers to the others as family, despite their lack of blood relation. Mikan's side jobs include writing charms and conducting ceremonies. Mikan left the Katsuragi household in order to prove that she was not merely her older sister, Kaori Katsuragi's, substitute; this feeling and her relationship with the Katsuragi family was resolved in the Oni Incident. Mikan is in her third year of Primary School. Clare Setilan Category:Character Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Girls Category:Men Category:kids Category:Senitinels of Prime Category:Animals Category:Anti Heroes Category:High council of Eternity Category:Ninjas Category:Animals Category:Princess